Raeden
"raeden" is the twenty-second chapter of One Rainy Day in May. It is the third chapter to be narrated by Jingjing. Chapter Quote "Look what they made, they made it for me..." - Deadmau5 Summary The chapter opens up on May 11, 2014 at 06:14:50 in Singapore. Zhong has brought Jingjing and Tian Li to his son Raeden. Raeden is lying in bed in a coma with medical equipment set up to keep him alive. The request Zhong has been wanting to make is now clear to Jingjing: he wants Tian Li to use her healing abilities on Raeden and wake him from his coma. Many people have come to Tian Li over the years but Jingjing doubts she will be able to accomplish a task like this. Even Tian Li is uncertain. Jingjing encourages Tian Li to attempt it so Zhong can pay them. Tian Li approaches Raeden and begins trying to wake him. Jingjing dreams of what he will do with the money once they are paid. He wants to buy an airplane ticket to every country he has a postcard of. He wants to explore as much of the world as possible. Tian Li, however, is unable to wake Raeden despite her best efforts. The Jude Boys (Pink Pearl and Copper Azure) and Cocoa Cherry enter the room and take Jingjing into the playroom. They have taken off their earpieces and are now playing loud music and drinking with Jingjing. They party for a while until Jingjing decides to walk out to the balcony. Pink Pearl tells Jingjing that the constant partying is the only thing that keeps Zhong happy anymore. He has been doing this every night ever since Raeden went into his coma. Jingjing and the others return to the playroom and they turn off the music. They sit down and Jingjing shows them his deck of monster cards. He shuffles it four times, each time placing the top card on the table. Pink Pearl, Copper Azure, and Cocoa Cherry are given one card each. The fourth is meant to be given to Raeden. The monster on the card for Raeden is Pontianak. Jingjing gifts them these cards because he feels a strong friendship with them. The monster on Copper Azure's card is a pale blue one, which he points out is the same color as the drug balloons he enjoys. Cocoa Cherry says she doesn't smoke. Jingjing asks her if she has ever tried it. She doesn't answer his question. Copper Azure asks Jingjing how he knows Russian, to which Jingjing says he "has a good ear." Pink Pearl admits that he had a bad first impression of Jingjing because of his bad "Singlish" and the fact that he came to the palace with Tian Li, whom he calls "Zhong's latest swindler." Jingjing lets this comment slide. Jingjing tells them about a rumor he recently heard regarding pink balloons currently being on the way to them. Cocoa Cherry says again that she doesn't care for this. She explains that the reason she doesn't smoke is because of how strong it is. Raeden smoked from a pale blue balloon once and told them it made him feel and see better than anything else ever could. That was right before he slipped into his coma. Jingjing tells them he has also tried pale blue before. When Pink Pearl asks when this was, Jingjing tells him it was four years ago. He says he is clean now. Copper Azure says Raeden has been in a coma since 2013. Jingjing guesses that Raeden probably smoked a bad batch, but Cocoa Cherry doesn't believe his theory. The four of them then return to the room with Tian Li, Zhong, and Raeden in it. They see that Tian Li is still unable to wake Raeden. Finally she gives up and she tells Jingjing that it's time they head home. The chapter ends on May 11, 2014 at 06:17:55. Page by page annotations Category:Chapters